


lucky

by bonrin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, spoilers for manga chapters 98+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrin/pseuds/bonrin
Summary: In which Ryuuji meets Rin's mom and the three of them have dinner together.





	lucky

Ryuuji felt his hands clam up as he and Rin boarded off the train, arriving to the specific district in True Cross City that the half-demon lived in. It was a warm and slightly cloudy but nice afternoon in the mid-fall and the two teens decided to just walk around the city together. It’d been a while since they were able to go on a date anywhere.

Because of this, Ryuuji was also mentally preparing himself to meet his boyfriend’s mom.

It was a conversation they’d had a couple of times before, the recent times more affirming; Rin met Ryuuji’s parents back in the summer went they went to Kyoto a couple months back, but that was  _ before _ they started dating. It was still a surprise the punk teen hadn’t met Rin’s mom yet, though, considering the amount of time they’ve known each other and spent together.

From everything Rin had told Ryuuji about her since they’d met, his mother sounded like a delight. He was still pretty nervous, though.

Rin grabbed Ryuuji's hand and led him to a small house at the corner of a block in a more suburban neighborhood-looking area. There wasn’t actually that many houses, it was one of the few.

"Ma, I'm home," Rin yelled into the house as he opened the door. He continued to lead Ryuuji by the hand into the house and walked into the kitchen. “I also, um, brought someone with me.”

Rin's mom was standing in front of the oven, turning when she heard her son's voice, seeing him and the other teen who she, at this point, knew was his boyfriend. She got up and grinned.

“Ma, uh,” Rin started, his hand clamming up whilst still intertwined with the taller teen’s, both of their faces dusting with pink. “…This is my boyfriend.“

Yuri chuckled warmly as she untied her cooking apron. “You must be Ryuuji,” she said and hung said apron on a chair. “Rin has told me so much about you.”

“ _ Ma _ ,” Rin whispered, gritting his teeth. “You don’t just  _ say _ that.”

Ryuuji scratched the back of his neck nervously. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said and paused a little. What was he supposed to call her…?

His boyfriend’s mother seemed to read his mind. “Feel free to call me Yuri.”

He let go of Rin’s hand and bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuri-san,” he said as calmly as he could.

The short woman let out a quiet laugh, albeit not demeaning. “Come on, no need to be so formal. The two of you sit down, I made Sukiyaki.”

The meal was short but sweet; while they ate Yuri asked Ryuuji a couple of things about his family and being away from them and his hobbies and studies, the conversation being generally alright. Rin tried his best not to lose his shit whenever something even barely remotely embarrassing came up, and Ryuuji kept his cool and was, overall, honestly satisfied with the way the day was going.

The two sixteen-year-olds got up to leave and Yuri assured Ryuuji that “you can feel free to come here and talk to me whenever you want.”

It was nice.

“Bye, ma, I’ll see you later,” Rin yelled as he and Ryuuji walked out the door.

“Remember, 10:30PM!” Yuri yelled back from across the house.

“Yeah, whatever, I know!”

Rin and Ryuuji grabbed each other’s hands like it was second nature and swung their arms as they walked back to the train station. “Sorry if anything my ma said was weird,” Rin said. “She can be kinda embarrassing sometimes.”

“No, it’s fine! She’s really nice, it wasn’t as… overwhelming as I thought it would be.” Ryuuji said, chuckling a little. “You’re really lucky to have a mom like that.”

Rin smiled and didn’t hesitate to let go of Ryuuji’s hands and reach up and grab his cheeks, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Ryuuji didn’t hesitate to quickly kiss his boyfriend back, either.

They naturally grabbed each other’s hands as they began to walk again.

“Love you, Ryuuji,” Rin said.   


Ryuuji felt his heart twist. “Love you too, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for week 2 of [aoex lgbt month](https://aoexgaymonth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; au week! im running the month blog with some friends and i forgot about this wip so i just recycled it
> 
> my tumblr is [@transryuuji](https://transryuuji.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
